heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Plaza
This text of this article is copyright of HeroesWiki.com. Per the Creative Commons BY-NC-ND it may be reproduced here without any alterations as long as it is attributed. The original page may be found here. Various characters meet at Kirby Plaza. Notable Visitors * Claire Bennet * Noah Bennet * Cockroach * D.L. Hawkins * Ando Masahashi * Hiro Nakamura * Kaito Nakamura * Matt Parkman * Nathan Petrelli * Peter Petrelli * Micah Sanders * Niki Sanders * Ted Sprague * Mohinder Suresh * Sylar * Thompson * Molly Walker * Candace Wilmer About Five Years Gone Sylar, posing as Nathan Petrelli stands in the remnants of Kirby Plaza has he gives his speech commemorating the five year anniversary of explosion. The Hard Part Mohinder and Thompson meet to talk about Mohinder helping Molly Walker. Later, Peter shows Claire prophetic images of Ted at Kirby Plaza. The two go there to wait for Ted's arrival. Mr. Bennet, Ted and Matt arrive to take out the Walker Tracking System where they run into Peter and Claire. Peter gets too close to Ted, absorbs his ability and struggles to control it. Landslide Peter controls his newly acquired] ability from Ted. Claire and her father discuss the future and their lives while walking around the plaza. Peter, Ted and Matt discuss the plan for the two "radioactive" men to leave New York City. Meanwhile, Sylar listens in on the conversation and is keyed in on the events to come. How to Stop an Exploding Man At Isaac's loft, Sylar paints a painting of him and Peter at Kirby Plaza. At Kirby Plaza, Mr. Bennet and Peter walk around, searching for Sylar. Peter suggests that Sylar's hiding in plain sight, but when Peter turns his head, Sylar sneaks up behind Bennet and telekinetically crashes him into a wall. Peter faces Sylar and Sylar chokes Peter with telekinesis, saying that he won't let Peter take all the glory. Matt walks up to Sylar and shoots four bullets at him, but Sylar quickly stops them in mid-air and shoots them into Matt's chest. Micah, Molly, Niki, D.L., and Mohinder run out of the Company's building and arrive at Kirby Plaza. Mohinder hears Matt's cry of pain and rushes to help him. While choking Peter, Sylar moves a traffic meter into his hand and hits Peter with it. Niki, knowing she can help, runs up to Sylar and snatches the traffic meter from him, giving him a whack in the stomach. Micah calls for his mother, saying that D.L. needs her help, and Peter tells her to go back to her family. Peter then goes to Sylar and brutally punches him in his face, leaving his face dripping with blood. Peter's hands begin to glow and Sylar looks at him, laughing. Hiro teleports to Kirby Plaza and appears behind Sylar. He calls his name and quickly runs up to him, impaling him with Ando's sword. Sylar falls on the ground wounded. Hiro walks up to Peter and Peter says that he can stop him from exploding by killing him, but before Hiro can do anything, Sylar makes his final move and throws Hiro towards a building. Before Hiro crashes, he teleports away. Sylar remains on the ground and sees images of his previous victims as he taps into precognition, then his eyes go white. Claire arrives and goes to her father. She takes his gun from him and walks up to a glowing Peter, pointing the gun at him. Peter commands her to shoot him because she's the only one who can. Claire wishes that there is another way, but Peter instructs her to shoot him, telling her that there is no other way. Suddenly, Nathan flies in between Peter and Claire and lowers Claire's gun, telling her that future isn't written in stone. Peter tells Nathan that he took [[Ted]'s power and can't control it or do anything. Nathan tells Peter that he's not leaving him and that he can't let everyone else die. He tells Peter that he saved the cheerleader, so they could save the world. Nathan grabs Peter and flies him up into the atmosphere where Peter finally explodes in a bright light. After the commotion is over, Matt is carted away by EMTs and Molly runs to him, asking him not to die because he is her hero. She is held by Mohinder as Matt is loaded into an ambulance. Bennet asks Claire if she's ready to go home, but she recalls that their house is burned down. Bennet reminds her that home is wherever their family is. Claire jokingly asks if her father has a plan. Bennet nods. A streak of blood from from where Sylar laid to an open manhole stretches across the plaza. A cockroach crawls on the manhole cover. Four Months Later Kaito and Ando await the return of Hiro at Kirby Plaza. Kaito receives a death threat in a newspaper that he sends Ando to retrieve. Kindred Candice, who now calls herself Michelle, tells Sylar she rescued him from Kirby Plaza. Trivia * According to Joe Pokaski and Aron Coleite, Kirby Plaza is named for Jack Kirby, a famous and influential artist for Marvel and DC Comics. * The location used for Kirby Plaza is actually the Arco Plaza in downtown Los Angeles at 515 South Flower St, the old Bank of America building, now City National Plaza. The building, as seen on Heroes, still shows the street address 515. * The orange statue in front of the building is called "Double Ascension" by Herbert Bayer. It strongly resembles a DNA strand. Its unique design can be seen in several movies including Rush Hour 3 and Fun with Dick and Jane. * Peter says that Kirby Plaza is located in Midtown Manhattan. (The Hard Part)